Quizás, no era nuestro momento 1º Reto HhT 2014
by yunypotter19
Summary: Hay momentos para todo, no obstante, algunas veces no es el adecuado, ¿es posible que ahora si lo sea?, Este One participa en el 1º Reto de Harmony hasta la Tumba, "El One de Reyes"


_Hola a todos, aquí os dejo el fic que participa en el__** 1º Reto de Harmony hasta la Tumba de 2014, "El One de Reyes" **__espero que lo disfrutéis, y ya me diréis que os parece ;)_

_Este reto debía desarrollarse a través de una frase especial, no era preciso que esta apareciera en el fic, solo se nos dio una frase y a través de ella debíamos crear algo._

_Esto es lo que cree yo, espero de verdad que lo disfrutéis ;) Os dejo con él._

_**Quizás, no era nuestro momento:**_

La sala acristalada pertenecía a una casa, que aunque pequeña, era lo más acogedor que jamás había visto.

Se había desaparecido totalmente desolada y al único lugar que se le ocurrió ir, fue el mismo al que llevaba sin entrar años, demasiados a decir verdad. Pero como siempre había pasado en el pasado, cuando peor se sentía, solo existía un lugar al que regresar para ella.

Sus ojos repasaron la sala dejando escapar más lágrimas de ellos, ¿por qué siempre había conseguido herirla incluso sin proponérselo?

Sabía muy bien, que aquella sala, había sido construida para ella, pero nunca se la había mostrado. Era la biblioteca perfecta, repleta de estanterías con libros de todas las clases posibles.

Unos ventanales acristalados que permitían que entrara gran cantidad de luz, en la única pared existente, una reconfortante y pequeña chimenea, solo una mesa redonda y pequeña, cercana a un sillón, que sin duda sería muy cómodo.

Encima de la mesa, una lámpara que estaba enfocada hacía el sillón, y un libro.

Uno que la hizo estremecerse, miró sus propias manos para asegurarse de que aquello no podía ser posible, pero una vez más lo era, él sabía que iría en cuanto quisiera leer el libro y le había dejado una copia allí.

Con pasos cautos se acercó al sillón y la mesa, ya habían pasado treinta años desde que él le había regalado aquel libro y nunca, jamás, había tenido el valor para perderse entre sus páginas, temerosa de que resultara ser una nueva aflicción para su corazón, una nueva marca de fuego para su ya quemada alma.

Treinta años que llevaba sin sentirlo cerca de ella, sin escuchar sus palabras, sin sentir sus besos, treinta años que habían estado cargados de dolor y desesperación.

No mentiría había momentos felices, pero ¿cómo olvidar que estabas casadas con un hombre que no era al que amabas realmente?, ¿cómo vivir con él cerca, casado a su vez con una de tus mejores amigas?

Habían tenido que renunciar a mucho, y todo porque habían dejado pasar su momento, y cuando se dieron cuenta, ya había sido demasiado tarde.

Se dejó caer en el sillón y repasó la portada del pequeño libro, este no duraría ni un día en sus manos si se hubiese propuesto leerlo cuando él se lo había regalado. ¿Qué habría pasado si lo hubiese hecho entonces?, ¿Habría cambiado algo?

Solo leyendo su contenido podría saberlo, y pensar que había sido su ya no tan pequeña Rose, quien le había suplicado que lo leyera.

Su hija, que había tenido el valor del que ella no había carecido y se había enfrentado a todo.

Cerró los ojos y se preparó, sabía que una nueva oleada de dolor la asaltaría en cuanto lo hiciera, pero tras las palabras de su hija, ya no podría seguir negándose a ello.

¡Cómo había deseado que ese libro desapareciera y dejara de quemarla!, pero una vez más, sus deseos no fueron escuchados.

Recuperando el valor que en una ocasión había poseído, se decidió y abrió el libro para enfrascarse en su interior.

Las letras, se fueron agrupando para formar palabras, que desembocaban en hermosas frases, que a su vez, creaban poemas que te cautivaban y te llevaban a perderte y desear cosas imposibles.

Sus segundos, se fueron agrupando para formar minutos, que desembocaron en horas perdidas, que a su vez, llamaron a la noche, que la trajeron de regreso a la realidad.

Miró por uno de los ventanales sin terminar de comprender el por qué, ese libro, la haría cambiar de opinión cuando fue regalado.

Unos hermosos jardines se extendían al otro lado de los ventanales, unos que al caer la noche estaban iluminados por diversos farolillos colgados en puntos estratégicos.

Lo hacían ver como el jardín más bello y mágico del mundo entero.

Dejó de mirarlo y se centró en leer un poco más del libro, quizás un poema o dos más y lo abandonaría.

Al retomar su lectura se percató de que solo quedaban diez poemas, tal vez no tardaría demasiado en ello.

No llevaba más que dos poemas cuando sintió que su corazón era oprimido por una fuerza externa que la hacía agonizar lentamente.

Sus ojos se nublaron y las lágrimas los abandonaron recorriendo su rostro como pequeñas gotas que pretendían llegar a su corazón y curarlo.

Aunque era muy seguro que eso no sucedería jamás.

Las últimas frases leídas, se repitieron en su mente, haciéndola recordar, llevándola al pasado pese a no desear hacerlo:

"_**Fuimos estupendos y espléndidos, nos creímos invencibles"**_

O lo fueron, sí que lo fueron y también se creyeron capaces de soportarlo todo, a su mente regresaron sus años en Hogwarts, sus aventuras peligrosas y arriesgadas, sus momentos inolvidables que sirvieron para unirlos más y más.

Sabiendo que si estaban juntos, no importaba lo demás, aun no comprendía como no se habían percatado de lo que aquello significaba.

Incluso cuando Ron los dejó y se marchó, allí fue más que patente lo que se había ido dando a lo largo de todos sus años, que pese a que Ron no estuviese, sus caminos nunca se separarían.

Pero ambos se perdieron en el pensamiento de que sus caminos, aunque paralelos, nunca se cruzarían.

Era un pacto sin palabras que les funcionaba y que les había llevado al dolor que luego experimentaron, no sería tan miserable de creer que solo ella sufrió con todo aquello, pues no era cierto.

Las palabras que seguían a esas primeras la asaltaron de golpe:

"_**nos besamos muchas veces, nos extrañamos más, nos odiamos en silencio y nos gritamos en los aeropuertos que nos esperábamos"**_

Una carcajada cargada de amargura escapó de sus labios destruyendo el silencio que la envolvía.

Sí, eso también había pasado.

Un recuerdo precisamente de cuando todo dio comienzo la embargó:

Recordaba que era Navidad, una mala época para marchar, era curioso, estaba en la misma época que en esos instantes.

Le habían ofrecido estudiar durante un trimestre fuera de Londres, de Inglaterra realmente, un semestre en América para conseguir mejorar sus conocimientos con relación a la justicia y leyes del mundo mágico.

Para poder mejorar su cometido ante las injusticias que sufrían gente como Remus Lupin, o criaturas mágicas como los elfos domésticos y los duendes.

Había llevado a niveles más altos su deseo de ayudar a esas pobres criaturas indefensas entre tantos magos y brujas que no les daban el lugar que merecían tener.

Nadie había comprendido jamás su deseo de ayudarlos y todos se habían enfadado por su decisión de marcharse.

Pero como siempre, aunque no le gustase su idea de que se alejara, él, había estado allí.

—¿Por qué ir por medios muggles?

Le había preguntado, enseguida notó, por su tono de voz, que seguía molesto por su decisión. No sabía fingir su estado de ánimo ni ocultarlo, realmente, no creía que jamás pudieran ocultarse algo uno al otro, por mucho que eso les pesara.

—Mi madre insistió, cree que América está demasiado lejos y prefiere que vaya en avión.

—¿Sabe tu madre el porcentaje de accidentes que hay al viajar en avión?, estoy seguro de que si le hubieses ofrecido un balance de los tuyos, exponiendo los porcentajes de los trasladadores y los aviones hubiese accedido.

Gruñó exasperada, ¿en serio ella era tan exasperante?

—¿Por qué has venido?, es evidente que no te agrada la idea de que me vaya a América, ¿qué haces aquí entonces?, podrías estar con los Weasley disfrutando sus comidas y fiestas.

Él la miró enfadado y descruzó sus brazos:

—Quería intentar hacerte entrar en razón, es tonto irse tan lejos solo por unas leyes que podrías aprender aquí.

—¿Yo me meto en todo lo que tú haces para mejorar en tu trabajo?

Inquirió enfadada, él frunció el ceño:

—Nunca me he ido fuera de Londres, mucho menos, a otro continente.

Ella pidió paciencia a los cielos:

—En serio, esto es absurdo, no me voy para siempre, solo serán unos meses.

—¿Y si se estrella tú avión?, maldita sea, además, sigo diciendo que no quiero que te vayas.

—¿Y quién eres tú para decidir eso?, no me importa lo que quieras o no quieras, es mi decisión y ya.

—Ron tampoco quiere.

Acusó él molesto y apretando los puños, ella pateó el suelo molesta y lo encaró:

—Ni tú ni Ron tenéis que decidir nada, puede que él sea mi novio, pero no tiene derecho a decirme que debo o no hacer, y si él, que es mi pareja no tiene ni voz ni voto, tú tampoco.

—Creí que era tu mejor amigo.

Para ese instante ya se estaban gritando y varia gente los observaban, había miradas reprochadoras, otras que daban la razón a Hermione asintiendo y cuchicheando entre ellos, pero había otras miradas, otras más sabias, que observaban la escena en silencio y conmovidas, con sonrisas en sus rostros y que se robaban besos silenciosos.

—Y lo eres, pero eso no te da ningún derecho.

—Solo quería darte mi opinión al respecto.

—Ya la has dado.

Inquirió ella furiosa:

—Pero no la tomas en cuenta.

Expresó él exasperado:

—Por supuesto que no.

"_El vuelo con destino New York, está pronto a efectuar su salida, pasajeros de este efectúen su entrada por la puerta…."_ Nunca supo que puerta era la que debía coger, pues él grito furioso:

—Ahí tienes tú llamada, ya puedes largarte si tanto lo deseas.

—Pues claro que sí.

Ella se había girado y había seguido a la gente, como una ovejita furiosa y perdida, no había dicho adiós, ahora que lo recordaba, nunca había dicho adiós, esa palabra entre ellos, no había sido pronunciada.

Su marcha había sido cargada de gritos, pero su llegada, bien, no había sido mucho mejor a esta.

Cuando bajó del avión y llegó a la terminal se quedó congelada, era como si no hubiese pasado el tiempo. Allí estaba él, en el mismo lugar que lo había dejado, extrañamente con las mismas ropas y el mismo abrigo, como si el tiempo no hubiese pasado.

Estaba más alto, más fuerte, con su pelo más revuelto y condenadamente más perfecto.

Y la misma expresión.

En esta ocasión sí comprendía el enfado, lo que iba a ser un semestre se había convertido en cuatro años.

—¿Qué haces aquí?

Le preguntó, no hubo sonrisas de bienvenida:

—¿Cuatro años?, maldita seas Hermione, ni un mensaje, ni una carta, ni una llamada, nada, ¿por qué me hiciste esto?

Ella apartó la mirada:

—Ron te habrá dicho sobre…

—¿Acaso eres estúpida?, ¿desde cuando tú y yo nos comunicamos a través de Ron? Me he muerto de la preocupación, no sabes la cantidad de veces que pensé en ir a buscarte, en verte, las veces que quise escribirte o llamarte.

—¿Y por qué no lo hiciste?

—¿Cómo se supone que lo hiciera?, prohibiste a Ron y Ginny que me dieran tu teléfono y tu dirección, dejaste en claro que no deseabas saber nada de mí.

Ella lo miró sorprendida y frunció el ceño:

—Es cierto que les dije, pero eso fue cuando llegué, estaba muy molesta contigo por cómo me despediste, pero era comprensible que no era para siempre.

Él la miró furioso:

—Comprensible para quién, ¿para Ron que siempre creyó que existía algo entre tú y yo?, ¿para Ginny que durante estos cuatro años ha estado reprochándome mi preocupación?

¿Para quién Hermione?

Ella lo miró molesta a su vez:

—Eso no importa, además, ¿preocupación?, por favor, sabías de mí cada día o semana, sino por Ron, por Ginny, ambos sabían que estaba bien, así que no me vengas con tonterías.

—Eso no era suficiente, yo no te escuchaba, yo no te leía, yo te echaba de menos, te necesitaba.

Una vez más estaban gritando, ¿acaso sería siempre así?, ella había comenzado a llorar:

—¿Qué me necesitabas?, ¿Qué me echabas de menos?, ya lo veo, mira que recibimiento, mira que abrazo de bienvenida, ya veo lo mucho que te importaba y que deseabas ver…

Pero no había terminado su frase, pues él hizo algo que jamás pensó que haría, ni en sus sueños más tórridos o bizarros.

Sus maletas cayeron al suelo de la impresión que le dio y sus ojos se abrieron al máximo.

Harry había cortado la distancia que los separaba con dos zancadas y había cogido su rostro entre sus manos. No había mediado palabra, no había dado aviso previo, solo recibió sus labios sobre los suyos.

No supo en ese instante lo que él quería decirle con aquel gesto, él tenía los ojos cerrados y presionaba sus labios con suavidad.

Cuando se separó de ella y la miró a los ojos, el brillo en ellos era incompresible para ella.

Recordaba que su forma de actuar no había sido la mejor, ella había cerrado la boca, se había agachado sin apartar su mirada de la de él, temblando y había recogido sus maletas.

En cuanto las tuvo bien aseguradas gritó:

—Eres un estúpido.

Y sin más desapareció de allí, recibió una amonestación del ministerio de magia, y se le informó de que tuvieron que mandar a un grupo de desmemorizadores al aeropuerto.

Sabía de sobra que si aquella sanción no había dado problemas, era solo porque él, lo había impedido.

Regresó de sus recuerdos y repasó el texto, se habían odiado, por merlín que lo habían hecho.

Durante todo el año siguiente a ese beso robado en el aeropuerto, lo había odiado hasta límites que jamás sospechó que existían, lo maldecía a diario, lo evitaba a cada instante y cuando era inevitable que se vieran, bien, ella le lanzaba dagas mortíferas con sus palabras.

Para todos era evidente que su amistad hacía aguas por todas partes, nadie sabía los motivos, ni ella misma los había sabido.

¡Qué estúpida había sido!

La Navidad siguiente lo comprendió todo, cuando él y ella cometieron la locura más grande, cuando ella dio el sí quiero, y él le pidió matrimonio a Ginny.

Todo era perfecto para los Weasley, pero pese a que cuando dio el sí, se sentía la persona más feliz y exultante del mundo, cuando Harry colocó la rodilla en el suelo y mirando a Ginny tendió una cajita con un anillo en su interior.

Toda esa felicidad se esfumó de un plumazo.

Ese recuerdo le trajo a la mente el final de la primera frase que la había llevado a recorrer el doloroso camino del pasado:

"_**nos regalamos flores y nos emocionábamos cuando nos desnudábamos."**_

Llevó sus manos a su rostro, intentando acallar las lágrimas de culpabilidad que le asaltaban y a la vez la felicidad que la había embargado cuando eso había sucedido.

Fue esa misma noche, la misma en que ambos ataron sus vidas y destinos es que ambos cometieron errores garrafales.

Que los llevaron a un huracán de tormento, mentira y desolación.

Sino recordaba mal, ella había salido intentando dejar atrás lo que su corazón le estaba gritando desde hacía un tiempo, había abandonado la casa de los Weasley con una botella de champan repleta.

Había decidido que si no podía olvidar e ignorar ese dolor, sola, quizás el alcohol la ayudara en su cometido.

¡Ilusa!, qué idiota había sido, seguramente si no hubiese echo aquello, el resto no habría pasado, ¿debía por ello maldecir o bendecir aquel tórrido momento?

Con la botella más vacía que llena, había terminado por dejarse caer en la nieve boca arriba, mirando el oscuro cielo.

En la casa de los Weasley no notarían que no estaba, las felicitaciones iban y venían de un lado a otro y sin duda seguirían festejando, más de la mitad de los invitados estarían incluso peor que ella.

—Te vas a enfermar.

Su voz le produjo un escalofrío:

—Vuelve dentro, ya te dije en una ocasión que no precisas preocuparte por mí.

Escuchó un suspiro de cansancio abandonar sus labios y el recuerdo del beso que le había robado la había asaltado.

Ella se había maldecido por recordarlo de forma tan vivida.

Lo sintió sentarse a su lado, en la nieve:

—Tenemos que terminar con esto Hermione, nos está hiriendo a ambos.

—A mí no, no sé qué te hace pensar eso.

Él gruñó molesto:

—Muy bien, me estás destrozando, no soporto esto, eres mi mejor amiga por el amor de Morgana, estos últimos cinco años han sido una maldición para mí.

Escucharlo decir aquello, la había hecho llorar, se había llevado ambas manos a sus ojos intentando evitar que él viera sus lágrimas:

—Te odio, te odio Harry, no sabes hasta qué punto lo hago. Todo era perfecto, todo, hasta que tú lo estropeaste.

—No fui yo quien se marchó.

—Regresé, maldita sea, vale que tardé cuatro años en hacerlo, pero regresé.

Ella se incorporó y lo encaró furiosa, él la miró tranquilo, esa tranquilidad la enfadó aún más:

—Después de herirme como nunca nadie lo ha hecho.

—¿Es mi culpa?, es eso, ¿ahora resulta que todo es por mi culpa?, porque yo creo que no, es por tu culpa, todo esto que nos pasa lo causaste tú.

Él suspiró y la miró fijamente:

—¿Qué hice Hermione?, ¿qué hice que te llevó a odiarme tanto?, no recuerdo haber hecho otra cosa que quererte demasiado.

—Me besaste, maldito seas, me besaste, hiciste algo que jamás debiste hacer, lo arruinaste todo. Desde ese momento mi vida ha sido un infierno.

Él se quedó callado y ella pudo distinguir un rastro de tristeza y dolor en sus ojos, apartó la mirada de él y añadió:

—Te he maldecido diariamente, día tras día, mientras que noche tras noche solo podía pensarte, y mi subconsciente me hacía matarte y revivirte mil veces. Ese simple beso me ha causado más mal del que podrás imaginarte jamás.

—Entonces lo siento, no fue mi intención provocar todo eso, lamento que lo vieses así, mi propósito era completamente diferente.

—¿Cuál era?, porque te juro que no lo encuentro, no localizo el maldito pensamiento, que te llevó a pensar, que aquello, podía ser una buena idea.

Él había sonreído tristemente y ella por primera vez sintió que su corazón se saltaba una pulsación.

—Quise mostrarte lo mucho que te había extrañado, lo mucho que me alegraba que estuvieses de vuelta, a mi lado, conmigo. De la forma que debió ser siempre. Sin alejamientos.

—Harry, ya no somos niños, cada cual tiene su propia vida, es normal que con los años todo vaya cambiando, que cada cual se centre más en otras cosas que en su mejor amigo.

Él negó y llevó una de sus manos hacía su mejilla, limpiando con su dedo pulgar unas lágrimas que caían por esta:

—No, Hermione, eso no es para nosotros. Nuestra situación no es como las de otros, nuestro vínculo es más profundo y hermoso que todo eso.

El silencio se hizo presente entre ellos y fue el instante que ella supo que todo había cambiado:

—Me has condenado, me has martirizado y ahora vamos a caer en un profundo hoyo cargado de dolor y sufrimiento.

—No tiene por qué ser así, podemos recuperar lo que teníamos, juntos podemos conseguir retornar al pasado.

Recordaba que tras esas palabras sus lágrimas se intensificaron y fue su turno de negar:

—Es imposible, nada podrá ser como antes, nunca más, jamás.

—¿Por qué?, maldita seas Hermione, ¿por qué no quieres recuperar lo que nos pertenece?

—Porque ya no podría, ya me sería imposible borrar aquel beso, maldito seas Harry, lo he intentado, he intentado no soñar contigo otra vez, y sin embargo es lo único que hago. Me pierdo a mí misma odiándote por una simple razón, porque no es a mí a quien besas, con quien te acuestas cada noche, porque no soy yo la que invade tus pensamientos.

Él se movió demasiado rápido, apartó su mano de su rostro y estaba sumamente sorprendido y sin duda en shock.

—¿De qué estás hablando?

—Quiero que me beses, bésame Harry, quita esta obsesión de mí.

Su expresión había mutado a una de desesperación, y tal y como un año atrás, Harry había llevado ambas manos a su rostro y había tirado de ella, al estar sentados en la nieve, ella quedó casi sobre él:

—No lo hagas Hermione, no lo permitas.

Su voz era un susurro cargado de súplica, mientras que ella sentía que su respiración era cada vez más y más acelerada.

—No podría impedirlo.

Se escuchó a sí misma decir, él gimió con angustia y terminó con la distancia.

Sentía como si en ese mismísimo momento se estuviese produciendo aquel beso, el primero que compartieron y el que los llevó a la mayor de sus locuras.

Sus labios, se amoldaron en perfecta simbiosis, como si hubiesen estado hechos el uno para el otro, desde el comienzo de los tiempos.

Recordaba con exactitud que había cerrado sus ojos y había gemido de placer cuando él había profundizado el beso. Cuando sus lenguas habían hecho el primer contacto drogándolos a los dos.

No existía el sabor del alcohol anteriormente ingerido, no había rastro del frío invernal que los envolvía, ni existía la nieve bajo ellos.

Cuando él la escuchó gemir, había perdido el control, la cogió entre sus brazos, sentándola sobre sus propias piernas y ella no dudo en acoplarse en aquel lugar perfecto y confortable.

Nunca en su vida se había sentido tan protegida, tan segura y tan confortada como en esos instantes.

Cuando ambos precisaron de respiración se separaron sus labios, pero sus frentes siguieron en contacto, recordaba el tacto de sus fuertes manos sobre su espalda y nuca acercándola a él, impidiendo que pudiera escapar, a la par que ella lo aferraba a él, mantenía una de sus manos sobre su nuca y la otra enterrada en sus cabellos negros.

Sus respiraciones eran aceleradas y sin duda ambos habían comprendido que eso no era suficiente para ellos, porque gimieron angustiados y temerosos:

—Tendríamos que regresar, hace frío y tienes nieve en el pelo.

Recordaba tan claramente el tono de su voz enronquecida que era como si lo escuchase en esos mismos instantes. Ella había negado con fuerza y había abierto los ojos.

Cuando sus ojos se encontraron, se percató de que jamás había sabido lo que era el deseo hasta que lo vio reflejado en sus esmeraldas.

—Tú también tienes nieve en el cabello.

Fue lo único que pudo dejar escapar de sus labios, ambos miraron al cielo y se percataron de que había comenzado a nevar nuevamente.

—Debemos…

Se pegó más a él, sabía que lo sucedido aquella noche no era más que culpa de ella, él había intentado detenerla, pero no lo había conseguido.

—No tengo frío Harry.

Y por primera vez, ella le robó un beso a él. Aunque en verdad robó más que eso. No pensaron en Ginny, no pensaron en Ron, en realidad no salieron de esa burbuja tan perfecta que existía entre ellos.

Una burbuja que jamás había dejado entrar a nadie a lo largo de los años, una que habían trazado con límites y fronteras, unas que derrumbaron esa noche.

Sus manos decidieron desquebrajar todos los límites, sus labios derritieron todas las fronteras y sus cuerpos se unieron derribando los muros que separaban sus caminos.

Entrelazándolos para formar un camino cargado de desesperación.

Cuando ella quedó recostada sobre la túnica que él se había quitado para protegerla de la nieve del suelo, supo que nada volvería a ser igual.

Sus labios cumplieron fantasías y deseos que jamás habría dicho en voz alta, las manos de él, la descubrieron con amor, cariño, explorando lugares que los amigos jamás deberían descubrir.

Ella devoró todo lo que él le ofreció, contempló como la nieve se derretía al entrar en contacto con su caliente piel, transformándose en gotas de agua que recorrían el cuerpo de él, de la misma manera que ella ansiaba hacerlo.

—Somos dos personas horribles.

Lo escuchó decir cuando la acarició lentamente con sus labios en sus pechos, ella dejó escapar un gemido acompañando su afirmación.

—Acabamos de comprometernos.

Se escuchó a sí misma decir, y él la miró, y supo que se odiarían a partir de ese instante, no solo uno al otro, sino a sí mismos.

—Detenme Hermione, o detente a ti misma.

Ella había comenzado a llorar y negó, llevó sus manos hasta su rostro, lo acunó entre ambas, y lo acercó a ella.

Cuando rodeó su cintura con ambas piernas él gruñó:

—No puedo, del mismo modo que tú tampoco. Por una vez Harry, por una vez, terminemos con las distancias, demostrémonos uno al otro lo ciegos que hemos estado.

Vislumbremos por un efímero momento, el futuro que pudo ser.

—Eso nos destrozará.

Ella asintió:

—Lo sé.

Y él entró en ella, se unieron uno al otro, la única unión que no habían experimentado nunca y que resultó ser la más perfecta de todas.

Danzaron juntos con la oscuridad como confidente y la nieve como aliada, unieron sus manos en el momento en que ambos llegaron al cielo.

Se susurraron las palabras malditas que jamás debieron decirse y se unieron en un silencio ardiente.

Hermione retornó de su recuerdo sintiendo que se quemaba, esa noche, ese instante, esos besos, esas palabras malditas, se habían convertido en un fuego abrasador, un fuego que consumía su alma, uno permanente que creaba heridas en su corazón que nunca curaban.

Recordó, que esa noche, había terminado con un pequeño ramo a su lado, un ramo de diferentes flores, pero en medio de todas ellas, había un ramillete especial, un ramillete que la haría recordar ese instante por siempre.

Cada Navidad futura, pues el muérdago era propio de esas fechas tan señaladas.

Desde entonces odiaba y amaba el muérdago y la Navidad. Suspiró agotada, ese paseo por sus recuerdos realmente estaba terminando con ella:

"_**Y nos lastimamos más, el triple de todo lo demás,"**_

¿Y cómo no hacerlo?, tras esa noche hubo dos encuentros más, dos supuestas despedidas, que se produjeron tras nuevas discusiones, tras nuevos reproches.

Tras palabras hirientes que creaban heridas lacerantes y sangrantes en ambos corazones. Su culpabilidad era tal, que solo haciéndose daño uno al otro creían poder soportar de mejor forma su carga.

Pero no era cierto, solo la hacía más pesada, más insoportable. Cuando al fin pudieron parar, la única razón fue que ella estaba embarazada, Rose, venía en camino.

Recordar aquel momento, la hirió en lo más dentro de su ser, su hija había sido quien la había llevado a terminar con aquella relación tan tóxica y a la par tan necesaria para ella.

Y años más tarde, era precisamente su hija la que la guiaba a retroceder y revivir todo aquello. ¿Podía la vida ser más injusta?

Recordaba con claridad lo mal que ambos estaban, el daño que se habían causado, pero a la par lo bien que se comprendían uno al otro. Cuando le dijo a Harry que Rose venía en camino este se derrumbó, había caído de rodillas y había llorado como nunca antes lo había hecho.

Ella lo acompañó en el llanto, ambos sabían que Rose era hija de Ron, estaban seguros de ello, porque no se habían tocado en meses. Y eso parecía alejarlos al uno del otro definitivamente.

—Entonces todo termina aquí, ya no más de esto, ya no más de este engaño, de este dolor, de…

—Sí, ya no más, hemos sido capaces de jugarnos el todo por el todo he incluso de arriesgarnos a herir a dos personas que amamos, por esto que ninguno de los dos sabe que es, pero no estoy dispuesta a arriesgar a lo que ahora viene en camino.

Él había asentido, comprendiendo mis palabras:

—¿Por qué todo esto?, ¿por qué nos ha pasado esto a nosotros?

No supo que responderle en aquel instante y aún en ese momento, treinta años después, no podría darle una respuesta a aquella cuestión.

—En dos meses nos casamos Harry, olvidemos esto, pasemos página y sigamos hacía delante.

Ambos habían accedido, era lo mejor y lo sabían, pero, ¿por qué dolía tanto?, ¿Por qué si sabiendo que era lo mejor se habían pasado los últimos años hiriéndose el uno al otro?, Triplicando el dolor y el daño, ¿haciendo que el amor quedara en el fondo, enterrado?

Se habían atacado, revelando unos celos enfermizos que intoxicaron sus vidas y contaminaron su amistad.

La parte final del pequeño texto subrayado la asaltó de pronto:

"_**por eso, mi antiguo amor, te escribo para matarnos sin hacer ruido."**_

Furiosa voleó el libro lejos de ella, consiguiendo con ello que varios libros, de la estantería que había golpeado, cayeran al suelo realizando un ruido espantoso.

Esa era la respuesta, esa simple frase era la respuesta a todas sus preguntas.

Un día antes de sus respectivas bodas, Harry había aparecido con ese libro entre sus manos, se lo había entregado, le había pedido que lo leyera y que al día siguiente le diera una respuesta.

Había sido tan cobarde y había tenido tanto miedo, que no tuvo valor para abrir dicho libro, lo guardó en una de las tantas cajas que tenía apiladas y se olvidó de él.

O eso pretendió, durante esos últimos treinta años había visto aquel libro, lo había contemplado innumerables veces, pero siempre había preferido huir de él, de lo que fuese que escondiese en su interior.

Y en esos instantes, comprendió todo el resentimiento de él, cuando la vio caminar derecha a Ron y no responderle, él creyó que lo estaba despreciando y eliminando de su vida.

Era algo así, como "Muere en soledad".

Su llanto y sus gritos inundaron la estancia, el dolor era tan fuerte, y la razón tan simple, si no lo hubiese querido negar, sino hubiese antepuesto al resto del mundo sobre ella y él.

Pero ya era demasiado tarde.

—Fue el tío Harry, ¿verdad?

La voz de Rose la sobresaltó, cuando sus ojos y los de su hija se encontraron tuvo miedo, ¿la odiaría a ella?

—Y yo la causa de que todo terminara.

—Rose yo…

Pero Rose negó y caminó hasta ella, metió una de sus manos en su túnica y rebuscó algo en ella, localizó un pergamino en el interior y se lo entregó:

—No comprendí sus palabras, quise encararlo y preguntarle por semejante dolor, por qué ese sufrimiento que describía, pero no fui capaz de encararlo y solo le escribí.

Tras su primera carta dándome el consejo que yo necesitaba, no comprendía porqué estaba tan angustiado, se nota que quería a la tía Ginny, ¿por qué entonces se lamentaba tanto?

Él respondió, me dijo que jamás habló de Ginny en su carta. Me explicó que había querido a mi tía, pero que el amor que ellos compartían no era nada en comparación al que él describía en su anterior carta.

Un amor tan pleno, tan ardiente, tan fuerte, que pese a todo el dolor, a todas las heridas infligidas, que pese a todo el tiempo transcurrido, ahí seguía.

Un amor, que había comenzado hace muchos años y que aún, ahora, seguía tan encendido como el primer día.

No me reveló quien era la persona a la que amaba, pero cuando cogí ese libro, cuando lo leí, cuando vi la dedicatoria, y sobre todo cuando revisé la carta, lo comprendí todo.

Tú y él siempre juntos, tú y él compartiendo lo que nunca nadie más había compartido. ¿Sabes?, siempre que nos contabais vuestras aventuras en Hogwarts, tenía miedo madre.

Cuando las contaba papa, yo siempre estaba pendiente de ti, papa no se daba cuenta, pero en todas las historias siempre había un mismo patrón, una constante. Tú y Harry, siempre erais el uno y el otro, juntos, enfrentando todo, llegando al final como una sola persona.

Nunca te separaste de él, y sin embargo, con los años os ibais distanciando, pero nunca hasta el punto de alejaros por completo.

Cuando estabas herida o precisabas de un apoyo, pese a que estuvieseis peleados siempre acudías al tío Harry.

Y él siempre estaba ahí para ti.

Cuando era más pequeña, siempre pensé que quería una amistad así. –Su hija sonrió de medio lado y negó: —Ingenua de mí, para tener eso que tenéis vosotros hace falta mucho más que amistad.

—Rose, te juro que Harry y yo nunca…

Rose la cortó levantando su brazo:

—Lo sé madre, sé que jamás estuvisteis justos después de casaros.

Ella simplemente asintió y se quedaron calladas:

—Esta carta te pertenece madre.

Ella extendió la mano sin estar muy segura de si debía leerla o no.

—Me marcho, te dejo con ello.

—¿Por qué Rose?, ¿Por qué todo esto?

—En un principio ni yo lo entendía, pero creo que mereces ser feliz madre, que tú y él se merecen una oportunidad.

—Ame a tu padre Rose.

Dijo sin poder contenerse, Rose asintió a su vez:

—Lo sé, pero ese amor madre, no es el verdadero amor que tú deseas.

—No puedo herir a Ginny y Ronald, no puedo…

—¿Pero puedes vivir por el resto de tu vida muriendo lentamente junto con Harry?, ¿podéis ambos perderos uno al otro por siempre?, Además madre, ya no podrías herirlos.

La última frase regresó con fuerza y ella gimió de dolor:

—Hace muchos años que tomamos la decisión de matar ese amor, juntos, sin hacer ruido.

—Quizás dejasteis pasar aquel momento madre, pero ¿y si tenéis ahora una nueva oportunidad?, ¿Piensas dejarla pasar también ahora?

Rose se apoyó en el marco de la puerta dispuesta a salir, pero antes de marcharse dijo:

—Gracias madre, muchas gracias por hacer feliz a mi padre, por dejar a mi tía ser feliz, por darnos un mundo perfecto a Hugo y a mí, pero ahora nosotros solo tenemos un deseo, que tú seas feliz sin pensar en nadie más que en ti.

Rose desapareció de allí dejándola nuevamente en soledad.

A sus cuarenta y ocho años, aún no era capaz de creerse todo aquello y sin embargo estaba pasando, Rose, su hija de veintidós era quien la estaba animando a ser feliz por fin.

Pero, ¿era eso lo correcto?

Hacía solo un año que Ronald se había marchado y uno y medio que Ginny los dejó. Habían sido decisiones de ellos, tomadas por su propia voluntad y aun así ella no se sentía capaz y solo el dolor y la culpabilidad la asaltaban.

—Deja de llorar por favor, nunca me gustó verte así y menos por mi culpa.

Rápidamente miró al frente, al lugar donde antes había estado Rose:

—Harry.

Su nombre abandonó sus labios como dicho en un susurro, temía decirlo en voz alta y que él desapareciera como un centenar de veces anteriormente.

Él caminó hacia ella, más precisamente hacía la mesa redonda y alargó su mano para coger el libro que reposaba en ella:

—Vengo casi a diario aquí, desde hace treinta años, leo palabra por palabra de este libro y siempre intento no leer el mensaje que te mandé. —Él sonrió de medio lado: —Algo estúpido por mi parte, pues recuerdo palabra por palabra, todo grabado en mi mente y alma, dispuestas a recordarme día a día que nuestro amor no estaba hecho para ser.

Hermione apartó la mirada de él y no pudo evitar romper a reír:

—Qué injusto ¿no?, ¡nuestro amor no estaba destinado a ser!, ambos nos aferramos a esa idea, fuimos tan estúpidos que creímos que herir a las personas que nos querían era ser demasiado bajos, ¿y qué pasa ahora?, ¿qué conseguimos a cambio de todo ello?

—El castigo que merecemos.

Sentenció él, ella volvió a reír amargadamente:

—¿Lo merecemos?, ciertamente, fuimos unos malditos inconscientes que nos dejamos llevar por algo sucio. Pero ninguno causó dolor a nadie y ahora ambos estamos destrozados y solos.

El silencio se hizo en la estancia, un silencio que como siempre no incomodaba a ninguno:

—Estuve hablando con Rose, Hermione fue culpa mía que ella peleara con Ronald. Le aconsejé que no fuese idiota, que luchara por Scorpius si lo amaba realmente, que antepusiera su felicidad a la del resto del mundo, porque sino lo lamentaría eternamente.

Siento ser la causa de tu desdicha una vez más, pero no quería ver a Rose en la misma situación que tú y yo. Sacrificando todo por otros sin recibir nada a cambio.

—Recibí a Rose y Hugo.

—Y ambos están crecidos y tengo entendido que Rose ya te dio su bendición.

Ella se mordió el labio inferior:

—¿Acaso crees que es posible? Harry, tú quieres a Ginny y si ella sabe de esto…

—Ginny y Ronald hicieron sus elecciones Hermione, les dimos todo de nosotros, abandonamos todo por ellos y su pago ha sido pensar en ellos mismos una vez más.

No lo miró, era cierto, los pelirrojos no habían dudado un segundo en seguir sus propios deseos. Ronald se había largado con Luna hacía un año y Ginny, bueno lo de ella había sido peor, había estado engañando a Harry con Draco Malfoy y James y Lili los habían descubierto.

—Nunca nos perdonaran esto.

—¿Acaso importa?

La noche pasó en un silencio eterno, dejando a ambos allí en la oscuridad, sin ser capaces de decirse nada más, Harry creyendo que ya había dicho lo que creía que debía decir, y Hermione temiendo ser juzgada por seguir su propio camino a la felicidad.

Al ver que ella no reaccionaba, Harry se decidió por marcharse, pero se detuvo en el mismo lugar que Rose lo había hecho la noche anterior y dijo:

—Hermione, mis sentimientos siguen siendo los mismos, no han cambiado, cuando estés lista solo házmelo saber, tú sabes dónde encontrarme.

No tardó en desaparecer de allí y Hermione volvió a quedarse sola en la hermosa sala. Miró sus manos y descubrió el pergamino que Rose le había dado antes de irse, con manos temblorosas lo abrió.

Lentamente leyó el contenido del mismo:

"_Me dijiste que ninguno era capaz de comprender por qué de todo lo que nos estaba pasando. Hermione, estos últimos dos meses he estado intentando averiguarlo, pero cuando quise darme cuenta encontré que no necesitaba una respuesta. Pues siempre había estado allí para mí._

_Siempre fuiste tú Hermione, en todo momento, en todos mis recuerdos, en los buenos y los malos, en los perfectos y más prohibidos, siempre has estado presente tú._

_Y deseo que sigan siendo así por la eternidad, porque la respuesta que se te hace tan esquiva solo está compuesta por tres palabras que nos susurramos en el momento más loco y hermoso de nuestras vidas._

_Tres palabras que se grabaron en mi alma pese a ser prohibidas._

_Te amo Hermione._"

Tras leer esto más lágrimas resbalaron por su rostro, no de pena y dolor, esas ya se habían agotado, quizás era cierto, aquel no había sido su momento, tal vez era muy pronto para ellos, pero ¿y ahora?, tras treinta años tal vez ambos ya habían vivido todo lo que precisaban para al fin poder gritar al mundo entero que eran el uno para el otro.

Se incorporó y limpiándose su rostro se desapareció, llegó en el momento justo en que él abría la puerta y sin dejarlo hablar inquirió:

"_**Fuimos estupendos y espléndidos, nos creímos invencibles, nos besamos muchas veces, nos extrañamos más, nos odiamos en silencio y nos gritamos en los aeropuertos que nos esperábamos, nos regalamos flores y nos emocionábamos cuando nos desnudábamos. Y nos lastimamos más, el triple de todo lo demás, por eso, mi antiguo amor, te escribo para matarnos sin hacer ruido.**_"

Te amo Harry y ya no deseo esperar más para demostrarlo ante todo el mundo.

Cortó la distancia que los separaba y besó esos labios que había añorado durante treinta largos y dolorosos años. Se separó lo justo para susurrarle:

—Por favor, no me dejes morir en soledad como yo te hice a ti en el pasado.

Su respuesta fue simple, la besó de vuelta encerrándola en sus brazos, protegiéndola y prometiéndole que una vez más estarían juntos y esta vez para siempre.

Y algún día, tal y como decía ese pequeño texto llegaría el momento de morir, pero lo harían juntos y amándose mucho más de lo que jamás nadie podría imaginar y sí sin hacer ruido.


End file.
